


Matching Suits

by Meodu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS墨西哥首映會撞衫梗。故事內容設定在BvS大戰後，使用了相當多的電影預告衍生梗，私設有。賀London Pride 2017！





	1. Matching Suits

戰後聲望最高的氪星英雄以無比優雅的身姿從天而降，不同以往的裝束讓地面仰望的人們在第一時間都愣了三秒，才爆出遲來的鼓譟。這份騷動在那輛典雅的奧斯頓馬丁緩緩駛近時到達高峰。東道主布魯斯‧韋恩在保鑣和媒體的簇擁之下從容地步出座車，那個瞬間，沒有人捕捉到超人眼中的笑意。兩人在紅毯上並肩而立，以挺拔的站姿迎戰第一波的閃光燈浪潮。外圍群眾莫名的歡聲雷動成功吸引了這位花名在外的高譚權貴的注意力，他在步入會場之前大方送上飛吻──這次的尖叫聲讓維安的保全們忍不住揉壓耳根。

「他們的血液都要沸騰了！不愧是高譚的寵兒，這四面八方震耳欲聾的心跳聲可不常見啊。」超人趁著兩人轉身的空檔在他今晚的同伴耳邊低聲說道，幾乎就要吻上對方灰白的鬢角。鋼鐵之子的手臂保護性地橫過對方的後腰間，讓原本欲湊近護主的保鑣們硬生生停下腳步，頓時意識到他們今晚大概是毫無用武之地了。

「……也不想想是誰先起的頭。」韋恩老爺瞥了一眼對方難得一見的裝扮，不著痕跡地又射了一記眼刀。第一刀在他下車時看見對方的第一眼就狠狠剮了一遍。

超人加深了笑意。

「專心工作。」瞬間切換的低啞嗓音讓身旁的超級先生不自主打了個顫。

「遵命，我的金主大人。」這次他收到的不是眼刀而是白眼了。

**********

這是由韋恩集團主辦的環球巡禮慈善活動的開幕場，目的是為了替先前的大規模異星入侵戰爭籌募重建資金，以及推廣各項重建計畫。做為新成立的正義聯盟的資助者和聯盟主席，布魯斯‧韋恩和凱爾‧艾爾將連袂出席為期一個月的全球慈善推廣活動，第一站選在了高譚市，蝙蝠俠和超人首次交鋒的戰場──不可思議，明明是前不久發生的事，克拉克那擁有超級記憶力的大腦卻幾乎想不起來當初到底怎麼會跟對方大打出手。真要說起來，其實高譚的居民還是不太待見氪星人的，只是這場活動畢竟是由自家的天之驕子主辦，再怎麼樣也要給韋恩面子，所以不管是《高譚環球報》還是《高譚時報》，對於超人這次到訪高譚市還是多少給予了正面的評價。

事實上，對於這種備受媒體關注的社交活動，克拉克一開始是抗拒的。他過去三十幾年都想盡辦法在人群中低調地過日子，一點也沒興趣成為鎂光燈的焦點。

「這有助於建立聯盟的正面形象，而你，身為聯盟主席和最出名的戰爭英雄，理當扛起整個聯盟的門面。」

「為什麼不是黛安娜？她遠比我更有經驗也更上相！」超人在僅有主席和顧問兩人的會後會大聲抗議。

「第一，老練的外交手腕會讓群眾產生距離感，我也不打算要求黛安娜從現在開始拯救掛在樹上的貓；第二，你覺得布魯斯‧韋恩跟黛安娜‧普林斯一起出現在社交場合，還有多少人會在意慈善募款和重建計畫這些事？韋恩集團說不定還得另外付錢，才能讓各大報把消息從娛樂版撤掉、改放回時事版！」

超人噤了聲，習慣性地歪著頭，用那雙藍得出奇的眼睛無辜地看著他的顧問大人兼軍師大臣。好吧，算他有理──他總是有理！──就算隔著面罩都能感受到對方眼裡逐漸燃起的煩躁。再說了，老是這樣壓著嗓子說話，他喉嚨不疼嗎？

「所以，一個月？」

「一個月。」套著黑色皮革手套的指爪在桌上敲了敲，補充道，「等行程都安排妥當之後，我再另外發詳細的資料給你。如果服裝或其他社交方面需要協助，阿福會搞定這個。」

「意思是，我可以去莊園找潘尼沃斯先生？」

「……你知道人類上兩個世紀前就已經發明出電話這種東西了，對吧？」

「好吧，那給我你的電話號碼？」

「……」蝙蝠俠突然開始質疑自己先前的決定，或許黛安娜真的會是一個更適合的人選？

**********

布魯斯‧韋恩，高譚市永遠的閃耀之星，在台上發表關於韋恩集團新慈善項目的演說。一身剪裁完美的潔白訂製西裝和同色的襯衫勾勒出他修長的身型，身上唯一的色彩是那條鋼青色的領帶，用鑲著藍鑽的銀質領針固定住溫莎結，點綴主人與生俱來的高雅氣質。在他身後三步遠的距離，站著身穿一襲米白色三件套西裝、繫著酒紅色領帶的魁武男子。若不是這場慈善晚會的宣傳打得堪稱鋪天蓋地，這滿堂的高譚市政商名流恐怕還難以認出那就是鼎鼎大名的鋼鐵之子。

看來今晚不用擔心會有不請自來的賓客要求加開一場武裝化妝舞會了，很好，那就再多寫一個零吧。聽說捐助超過一定金額的捐款人都能獲贈一套正義聯盟（是叫這個名字嗎？）的簽名卡，雖然我不喜歡那個黑漆漆到處亂嚇人的大蝙蝠、也對那個外星人沒什麼好感，但是女兒最近老是吵著說很喜歡神力女超人呢──儘管收斂了超級聽力，凱爾還是難免將台下眾人的私語盡納耳中，同時在心裡默默讚嘆韋恩總裁的生意頭腦。

「精彩的演說，韋恩先生。」超級先生婉拒了主持人遞上的麥克風，領著他尊貴的聯盟金主走下舞台，走入人群，準備開始應付生平第一場預計長達二個小時的逢場作戲和言不及義。慈善，他告訴自己，為了你失手砸掉的那些大樓，還有韋恩老爺的零用錢，專心工作！

「別以為你逃得過下一次。」布魯斯臉上掛著招牌的微笑，卻咬牙切齒地低語。

「是、是……」凱爾輕笑著附和。唉，要是每個地方的闊佬們都跟高譚市的一樣不愛聽超人講大道理就好了。

**********

終於熬過了觥籌交錯的晚宴，真要說有什麼令克拉克感到驚奇的，大概是整個晚上除了他之外居然完全沒有人發現布魯斯‧韋恩手上的酒杯幾乎沒動過──他到底是怎麼讓自己到後來整個人看起來眼神渙散、臉頰泛紅一副醉倒了的樣子？但也託布魯斯的福，充當一日貼身保鑣的超人得以提前退場，護送不勝酒力的韋恩老爺返回宅邸。

「……你昨天說你不會穿白色。」整個人陷在奧斯頓馬丁舒適的後座車墊裡假寐的布魯斯突然開口，語調分不清是在質問或只是純粹陳述事實。

「我不知道米白色在某些光源之下看起來會那麼像純白色嘛……而且你昨天也沒說你會穿白色啊！」雖然聽你那樣問的時候我就猜到了，嘿，這可是顆超級大腦。

「……」布魯斯皺了皺鼻子，又稍稍調整了角度，打算在回到別墅之前先小寐片刻，畢竟蝙蝠俠的待辦事項可長著呢。

察覺對方的呼吸和心跳頻率的細微變化，凱爾也換了個坐姿，安份地守在一旁不再接話。至於那不自覺緊盯對方睡容的眼睛，就沒那麼安份了。

一片寧靜的車廂內，凱爾突然回想起他剛飛抵會場時，記者們爭先恐後的提問，其中有一個高譚地方小報的記者的問題不知道為什麼突然在他的腦海裡一閃而過──超人，如果你和蝙蝠俠再次決一死戰，誰能勝出？

_Who will win?_

凱爾無聲地微笑，伸手輕觸熟睡的高譚貴族耳鬢幾縷不聽話的銀色髮絲。

_Well, love wins._

接下來的一個月，他相當期待。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love wins :)
> 
> 想當初墨西哥首映會標語都可以換成Welcome to our wedding了，忍不住就寫了這一篇XD
> 
> P.S. 色盲的不是大超而是我，我真的分不出來亨利那一身到底是白色還是米白色，於是這理由就借給超巨巨當藉口吧。
> 
> Matching Suit參考照片：http://people.com/movies/ben-affleck-and-henry-cavill-wear-matching-suits-to-batman-v-superman-premiere/


	2. Later that night...

超人輕飄著越過玻璃屋的長廊。月光穿過落地窗，輕柔地灑落在光明之子身上，那白色西裝在夜色裡彷彿散發著柔光。這是克拉克第一次在這座遺世獨立的韋恩別墅裡違抗地心引力。他平穩地飄移著，注視懷中熟睡男人的眼神比月光還要溫柔，卻在冰藍的眼底傳達出太陽的熱度。

當奧斯頓馬丁停駛於別墅大門口，韋恩家族的管家雲淡風輕地提議或許這位臨時的超級保鑣願意替年邁的老人把將近二百磅的老爺平安送回寢室時，克拉克原有些猶豫。

「真的沒關係嗎，潘尼沃斯先生？……布魯斯平時不太喜歡我這樣。」他略顯忐忑地發問。

「不用在意，克拉克少爺。我想老爺只是不習慣抬頭仰視別人，請體諒老爺那超過一米九的身高。」管家先生一句話吐槽兩個人，眼睛都沒眨一下。

獲得通行證的壯年男人嚥下口中莫名分泌的津液（希望潘尼沃斯先生沒有留意到他顫動的喉結），動作輕柔地將熟睡的布魯斯攬入懷中，小心翼翼地觀察對方的呼吸和心跳，避免驚擾男人這難得的片刻安眠。確認對方安穩乖順地待在自己懷裡、沒有半分轉醒的跡象，超人才緩緩從座車裡輕輕飄了出來，在管家先生的指示以及透視眼的輔助之下往玻璃別墅的主臥房前進。

毫無預警地，別墅主人發出幾聲模糊的囈語，讓小鎮男孩整個人瞬間被釘在半空中。懷中男人接下來的舉動讓鋼鐵之子突兀地在空中一個震顫、堪堪在墜地前穩住身形──那男人在蹭他。布魯斯無意識地在克拉克結實的胸膛蹭來蹭去。就算隔著三件套西裝，超級感官還是確實地傳達著這陣騷動的每一個細微末節。一陣莫名的酥麻感像電流一般滑過克拉克的心臟。 **拉奧啊。**

「……布魯斯？」克拉克低聲呢喃。

男人又蹭了蹭，這突然的騷動才終於停歇。

克拉克鬆了口氣。

**********

把布魯斯安置在主臥室的大床上並替男人蓋好薄被，克拉克雙足落地之後卻開始感到坐立難安。潘尼沃斯先生短暫停留一陣，確保韋恩家的主人和客人今晚都被安置妥當後，就先行離開了。超級聽力能聽見盡忠職守的管家大人正在底層的蝙蝠洞處理一些簡單的日常收尾工作。布魯斯身上繁複的裝飾都被阿爾弗雷德俐落地收拾好了，英國管家出於某種不可言說的原因把他襯衫扣子開了三顆的主人和衣冠楚楚的氪星客人一起留在了偌大的主臥房。

「呃、潘尼沃斯先生，真的不用叫醒布魯斯嗎？我可以在這裡幫您看著時間。」

「不了。他難得能在這個時間就睡得這麼熟，高譚今晚也沒什麼大事。」阿爾弗雷德一邊解開他主人的鋼青色的領帶一邊回應，「好幾年前開始，夜巡就從固定日程裡刪除了。科技萬歲。」

「……也好。布魯斯一直忙著重建的事情，聯盟又剛成立，他這陣子其實很辛苦吧。」卻什麼都不說。克拉克垂下眼簾。

「這是布魯斯老爺選擇的生活方式。」韋恩家的總管大人語氣四平八穩。

「若超人今晚不需要巡視大都會，那麼，客房已經準備好了。我代表布魯斯老爺表達歡迎之意，請不用拘束。」

克拉克在心裡鬥爭了半秒，權衡隔天醒來拿出這面總管大人親頒的免死金牌能否抵過屋主的逐客令。

「……謝、謝謝。」

「對了，克拉克少爺，若在夜間聽見布魯斯老爺房裡傳出某些聲響，請不要太過驚慌。」在踏出房門之前，阿爾弗雷德突然想起了什麼，停下腳步補充說道。

「欸？」克拉克疑惑地眨眨眼。

「只是某些令人難以釋懷的往昔。」阿爾弗雷德的指尖在鋼青色的絲綢布料上輕輕娑摩，轉身告辭。

難以釋懷的往昔？……噢。

克拉克想起布魯斯總是繃緊的神色和時常深鎖的眉頭，不自覺偏著頭凝視起對方的睡容（不，肯特， **不。** 把你該死的視線從那個領口移開！）。等他回過神來，克拉克發現自己不知何時已經擅自把房間角落的躺椅搬到韋恩先生的大床邊，手裡握著男人溫暖的手心。

……咦？成年以來第一次，克拉克覺得自己的超級大腦跟不上超級速度。

布魯斯在睡夢中又喃喃低語幾個模糊的單音，不安穩地蹭著柔軟的枕頭，原本梳理得一絲不苟的髮絲此時完全散亂開來。

克拉克將另一隻手輕輕地撫上中年男人的額頭。

「布魯斯。」大都會的光明之子在夜色中低聲安撫高譚市的黑夜之王。

來自過往的鬼魅暫且敗下陣來。

超人側躺回座椅。今晚就先這樣吧，鋼鐵之子不自覺地露出堪薩斯小伙子的溫和笑容。超級保鑣決定自主加班，守護尊貴的聯盟金主一夜好眠。

**睡個好覺，布魯斯。**

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這段後續的時候已經看完電影啦！感想是：#TrinityForever #AllHailJusticeLeague :)
> 
> 在外面是凱爾，回到家就變成克拉克了。好吧，其實界線也沒有這麼明確，只是一直換名字看起來有點錯亂，所以這篇後續裡統一使用克拉克。
> 
> 其實原本是打算讓布魯斯繫皇室藍(Royal Blue)的領帶，後來想想改成了鋼青色(Steel Blue)，就不知道亨超認不認得出來了......（不是所有人都跟你一樣色盲好嗎！


End file.
